Win thy heart, Host Club
by SariahRandom006
Summary: New relationships are blossoming this spring...but will all the business, family relations and friendships take all of this away or, like the title says, is this a game that everyone can win? 4 OC's and is M for later chapters. Stay tuned.
1. New Arrival

**Hello, this is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic so please be nice. Flames will be turned into Honey-senpei flowers :D**

**OCs (And info you might want to know :P):**

**_Keito (Teroma) Fujioka – Ki-chan – Baka_**

**_Yuki Skitisoua – Snow – Daughter_**

**_Chiaki Yunamoara – Chi-Chan - Cousin_**

**_Rika Star- Ri-chan- Sister_**

* * *

The sakura flowers are in full bloom. Spring is upon Ouran Academy. The costumers are rushing by the hour to steal glimpse at the faces of the precious Host Club.

Girls squeal. Tamaki flatters. Kyoya types. The Hitachinns indulge. Honey eats. Mori Stands. Haruhi...answers her cellphone?

"Uhh, hello...excuse me but who is this...baka."

All of the club turned as their dear 'daughter' whispered a swear into the device.

"I'm busy at the moment...come later...I'm telling you...," her face fell and with annoyed eyes peered at the door,"You're right outside, aren't you?

"Oh but of course!!!" Screamed an awfully loud, obnoxious voice. The deep sound of the door opening with a shuddering creak. On the other side was a handsome young man with a wild wave of brunette hair curled slightly on all sides. The girls gasped at the simplicity of the handsome smirk that seemed imprinted on his princely face, his slanted chocolate brown eyes burning with what seemed to be an inner fire of emotion. His clothing was the school uniform and he held a phone to his ear, now flipped shut. All of the girls' eyes shined with lust as he strode towards the young cross-dresser (lol).

By this time, it was quite evident that both brown haired individuals held a small resemblance to each other. As for personality traits...well...

"Oh Haruhi!!!" The over-hyperactive-guest yelled. He ran up to her and glomped her so hard she was instantly at a lack of breathe. He then held her high above his head, his grin as big and as goofy as ever...until he saw her annoyed expression. In seeing this, his own expression changed to that of a pouting child being denied lollies. "Haruhi, don't look at your half-brother like that...pweeeeeaaaasssse?"

The girls sqealled effortlessly at the most adorable face that had entered the room...Honey-senpei being this exception. After the squeal, all of the costumers chattered, there words getting to all of the hosts clubs ears quite loudly.

_"O my god, I didn't know Haruhi had a half-brother!" "He's _soooooo _handsome." "Is he on the fathers side?" "They do look quite alike." "Has he been in the school long?" "Finally, another cute face among this group." "Will he join the host club?" "I think I could like him more than **Tamaki**..."_

This last comment was heard by the 'King' with a vengeance. He glowered at the boy who had to suddenly show up and seemed to declare himself with no effort. He now loathed this young man from not only trying to harass his 'daughter' but also from taking away practically every single one of the customers within a time period of 5 minutes.

"Alright, you baka, what in the name of Kyoto are you doing here?"

The young man instantly turned his attention to the blond nuisance. "Why, I am here on a business trip, and I am simply paying a visit to my favourite half-si..."

"Shusssssssssssh!!!" All the resident-protectors-of-Haruhi's-secret-identity-squad said in time with each other.

"...Did you just 'shush' me?" As he 'not so gently' placed Haruhi back on to the ground, having her instantly enveloped in the embrace of the two over protective twins.

"No one treats Haruhi like that", the twins spoke in perfect unison, "Not without a fight."

"Ohhh...," suddenly, with his arms waving like a chibi, he yelled, "How come you never told me you had a boyfriend, let alone **two**?"

"I assure you," Haruhi said calmly, straightening her uniform, "They are my friends who care a lot for me, I doubt it is anything more than that."

"Huh?" the new comer arrived turning his attention to the customers, his smile dazzling every single one of them. "Hello, dear maidens, my name is Keito Teroma, but I am also half Fujioka, so yes, I am Haruhi's half-brother. It is a pleasure to meet each one of you," then adding with a flirtatious smirk,"I hope we may get closer to each other in the next few passing weeks."

Fan girls fainted and squealed at the sight. Of course.

"Keito, if you are here on a business visit, then just leave," Haruhi said, unfazed.

"I can't now that I'm enrolled into the school. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"He shouted latching onto Haruhi, in turn causing the twins and 'father' yell incrudiously.

And Haruhi could not help but think...

_Why me?_

* * *

**I don't care what over people think, I had a lot of fun writing this. The other OC's are coming...and everyone will have a relationship, I'll make sure of that.**

**Please R&R. I'll update quicker then :D**


	2. Rivallry Aquired

**Hello peoples, story is now being updated after...probbly years knowing me ^^;**

**Anway, here is the second chapter. **

**I do not own OHSHC- at all. Only the OC's belong to me and a friend**

* * *

The host club finished it's activites in strife. The presence of the 'disturbance' 'caused all the members to agree that an early finish was insured. In fact, the club was closed a whole 20 minutes in front of sceduelle. Kyoya couldn't help but calculate the refunds and the extent of the waste of good fortune that was going to come out of the 'new' idiot's pocket.

As it would so happen, as soon as all the women had left, after given all fleeting kisses, which resulted in an octive of squeals that has never been aclompished in all of history, he decided to lounge on one of the many seatings as if he was in his own living room, with one leg on the 8,000 yen cushioning and his arm drape over the backrest. All that could be heard from him...was soft snoring?

"THAT IDIOT IS ASLEEP!" Tamaki yelled as if it was all he was meant for. "HOW CAN HE SLEEP LIKE THAT AFTER TAKING AWAY ALL OF MY COSTUMERS...MOMMY!" With that baffling statement, he ran off to the 'Shadow King'.

In the middle of the comotion with the 'parents', two red-headed devils looked on towards the mess of brown haired youth that was just beging to be their next victim. Each gave the other a knowning look, as both grabbed the porcielian flask handles and raised their arms to poor 3000 yen worth of the most mothwatering punch contents was about to be spilt onto the sleeping newcomer.

However...

Two identical brown eyes snapped opened and, at a speed that seemed inhumanly impossible, 'Keito' kicked the expensive liquid out of the hands of the idenditally brail hands of the hotest twins in our known universe. The punch soon did find it's victims. Not only did the flask break into a thousand pieces, the 'little devils' looked little more the soaked kittens.

"Sorry, boys, but no prank has yet to harm my beautif-" Keito was cut off when at that moment...he needed yet another powernap, his snoring twice his original volume. Both Hikaru and Kaoru gave this stranger nothing but glares of death that, if he was awake could have killed Keito in a second.

Watching the scene of afar, Haruhi decided enough was finally enough, getting up from her seat next to the smallest host, who currently was munching on a strawberry-shortcake of mass proportion. She soon passed by Morinozuka, who looked at his cousin with more intrest then he cared to give his fellow host, Kyoya, who was currently writing down the costs of the newly broken flask to the soon to be growing budget of the new arrival, and Tamaki, who was still trying to gain te attention and comfort from 'Mummy'. Soon the cross-dresser made her way to the her newly reaquaintanced family member. With a scowl and a sign, she soon raised her left hand and...struck across the back of the head of her fellow Fujioka, her gave a cry of distaste and surprise.

"My dear half-sister," he began, rubbing his with a seemed to be calm deamenor, until,"WHY IN THE NAME OF MOTHER DEAREST DID YOU DO THAT!"

"BECAUSE SOMEONE HAD TO GET YOU OFF YOUR OBNOXIOUS A**!" An equally frustrated Haruhi sreamed right back.

The air suddenly became tense as the two brunettes glared daggers at each other. Even the munching of sugary goodness in the background stopped in the name of their contest of the gazes.

It seemed apparent that neither youth were going to give in to the others' stare. However, the tone of 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry* rung loudly throughout the third music room. But alas, before a boyfriend could be mentioned in the chorus' lyrics, Keito's hand flipped open the mobile phone.

"Yes...Reeeeeaaaly?...Okay, I'll be right there...Thank you, my precious Yuki."

With a wave of his hand, the phone was pocketed and, giving a devilish grin, he leant forward so that his nose was inches from the younger half-sibling.

"Well, little riceball, I have urgent business to atend to with a very special aquantence of mine. Don't have too much fun while I'm away."

That said, he strode out, the soles of his shoes echoing within the near empty school.

"Well, good riddance to bad rubbish," the twins shouted in unison.

"I say, what a rude man," Tamaki scowled,"Not a midget of manners for a king, no less."

"But, his expertese would certainly be useful with the costermers," whispered the 'Shadow King', the thought of the extra profit from this stranger coming to mind.

Haruhi crossed her arms and held a sinister frown on her usually soft features.

Honey and Mori exganged glances, wondering if the peace that was in the Host Club was going to be demolished by this man with brown hair.

* * *

In a hallway of a very expenssively furnished building, a suited Keito strutted towards a darkened room where a mysterious figure was waiting patiently for his arrival.

"It's been a while...Yuki. Do you have the files I asked for?"

The figure stood, giving the brunette a shy smile.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

**Last Notes, I don't claim th song - or Katy Perry  
**


End file.
